Wasp Spider
Wasp Spider is a spider yokai and the main antagonist of episode 4 of the anime series, Kanokon. She was voiced by Rumi Kasahara. Appearance Wasp Spider takes the appearance of a red pointed-top leather corset with pink, leather tight pantyhose and cotton between where the breasts are. The cursed outfit exposes the wearer's backside and comes with a pair of red high heels, bunny ears, a white choker with a black bow tie, and two red dress cuffs. Whenever Wasp Spider controls it, it glows bright red. The only piece of clothing that appear to be removable from the outfit are the high heels, as Chizuru was shown without them in a few scenes. History Backstory Wasp Spider was once a spider yokai of absolute beauty, who had a lustful desire for men but was constantly dismissed by them. She then decided to put all of her efforts into creating a bunny outfit sewn by her cobwebs to make all the men fall for the wearer. Wasp Spider died afterwards, but it was said that her tenacity still lived on in the bunny outfit. ''Kanokon'' The bunny outfit was put away at Kunpo High School storage facility, where it contains cursed items seized from yokai. One day, Chizuru breaks into the storage facility with her brother Tayura to find something there that could help her win Kyuta's heart over Nozomu. Wasp Spider makes her debut when Chizuru finds the bunny outfit and becomes overjoyed with it the moment she puts it on. However, once she does try on the outfit, she becomes unable to remove it, causing her to panic and run over to Kyuta in class to inform him about her problem while embracing him, though she then comments that she likes the outfit as she asks Kyuta if she looks fabulous in her new attire, before sexually rubbing her upper body against his face. After a conference in the principal's office, Chizuru then had no choice but to wear the outfit around the school, in spite of the school's dress code. As Chizuru is seen wearing the outfit to school, everyone stares at her, much to her distraught. The next day, Wasp Spider takes control of Chizuru's body, as Chizuru passes out while walking to school in front of everyone. This was Wasp Spider draining Chizuru of her life energy. As Chizuru was out cold at the school nurse's office, Akane attempts to remove the bunny outfit with a pair of scissors when the outfit emits a blinding flash of light, engulfing Akane and turning her clothes into a pink nurse's dress outfit. Once Chizuru regains consciousness, she notices Akane's new clothing and confusedly asks her what she is doing. Just then, the bunny outfit flashes (something of which Kyuta and Chizuru quickly took notice of) and Akane suddenly floats on top of a nearby desk in front of Chizuru and Kyuta, whom passes out. Akane believes Chizuru is pulling pranks on her and urges her to stop, but Chizuru tells Akane she did nothing. Once Tyura and Nozomu arrive in the nurse's office, while seeing Akane, much to her frustration, the bunny outfit on Chizuru begins to glow bright red and flies the latter around the school, turning all of her classmates' clothes into sexy cosplay as she flies past them, (including the principal's) causing pandamonium. As Chizuru makes it to school's tennis field, exhausted, Wasp Spider's face appears on the bunny outfit, who reveals her scheme is to enslave men. Kyuta, Tayura, and Nozomu soon appear and are prepared to contend with Wasp Spider. However, Wasp Spider gains the upper hand on them as she telekinetically pins several girls in cosplay onto Kyuta and Tyura and transformed Nozomu's clothes into a maids outfit that also puts her under her control. Omi manages to free the girls from Wasp Spider's control by shredding the cosplay off of them, although it resulted in the school girls to be in their underwear. Wasp Spider soon becomes shocked and outraged to see her cosplays destroyed and then strips the girls of their underwear, giving Tyura and Omi nose bleeds from seeing them naked before they then pass out. Wasp Spider then levitates away from the school field, in delight of her perverted course of action. Wasp Spider enters the school's stage, where she transforms herself into a wedding dress and begins her preparations to be reborn in Chizuru's body. As Chizuru becomes fed up, she irately tries to remove Wasp Spider from her body, but then becomes weak and collapses, as Wasp Spider then begins to drain her of life energy. Kyuta rushes in to save Chizuru, but is then pinned down by Wasp Spider. Luckily, Tyura and Omi also arrive in the auditorium and free Kyuta from Wasp Spider's control. Kyuta then approaches Chizuru and kisses her, merging the two of them together and freeing Chizuru from Wasp Spider's grasp. Chizuru and Kyuta then summon a massive fireball from their power of love combined and unleashed it upon Wasp Spider, destroying her and reverting everybody's clothes back to normal. In the aftermath, however, Wasp Spider might have survived afterwards as Chizuru mentioned that she could wear the bunny outfit one more time for Kyuta while walking home with him at the end of the episode, much to his distraught. Powers and Abilities At first, Wasp Spider was dormant and ostensibly harmless when Chizuru first found her as a piece of clothing. However, once Chizuru tried the outfit on, Wasp Spider became active as she attached herself to Chizuru's body. The purpose of the outfit was to appease men by drawing attention to the wearer as everyone had stared at Chizuru who had worn it to school. Wasp Spider grew powerful as she continued to bond with Chizuru's body and started to drain her life energy, causing Chizuru to blackout. Whenever Wasp Spider unleashes her powers, her outfit form emits brights red, giving Chizuru complete no control over herself or the outfit's actions. Wasp Spider had the ability to levitate and shapeshift as she flew Chizuru around the school and forced sexy cosplay onto her fellow female classmates, including Yuki and Kiriko. She was also able to manipulate her cosplay, as she telekinetically moved Akane and several other girls against their will while wearing them. Wasp Spider could even shapeshift herself as she transformed into a wedding dress. Once Wasp Spider completely absorbed her victim's life energy, she would become reborn in their body. However, Wasp Spider was soon to be powerless as she required a host, after which Chizuru separated from her and merged with Kyuta, giving them the opportunity to destroy her with their powers combined. Personality When Wasp Spider was alive, she was passionate of men. However, no man returned their feelings towards her, leaving her heartbroken. Wasp Spider then became ambitious and developed a knack to create cosplay, as she used all her efforts and aspirations to create a bunny outfit and fused her soul into it. The moment when Chizuru found and put on her cursed outfit, Wasp Spider took the opportunity to cling to her body so she could gain the attention that she always wanted from others. She even grew fond of Chizuru's body, as she told the latter how their wavelength would measure well together. Wasp Spider was also very power-hungry and malicious, as she drained Chizuru of her energy. She was even lewd and envious of other females as she exploited Chizuru's body and forced every female student to wear sexual cosplays with her supernatural powers, much to everyone's horror and to her amusement. Wasp Spider took extreme pleasure in her cosplays and showed no respect for others, as she was outraged to see her cosplays be torned off from the female students by Omi, saying that the action was "unforgivable", and stripped the girls of their underwear in retaliation. Wasp Spider soon planned to be reborn as Chizuru to rule over men in her body, as she transformed herself into a wedding dress on her and started to completely drain her energy. She remained determined in the process as she tried to prevent Kyuta from stopping her and even taunted the latter. As Kyuta saved Chizuru by kissing and merging with her, Wasp Spider became confused and shocked after being separated from her victim. She then became terrified at the moment she was destroyed in the end. Trivia *Despite the fact that the bunny outfit appears in the anime, it did not make an appearance in the manga version of Kanokon. Category:Female Category:Youkai Category:Possessor Category:Femme Fatale Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Possessed Objects Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Dark Forms Category:Perverts Category:Mischievous Category:Magic Category:Parasite Category:Contradictory Category:Evil Creation Category:Revived Category:Obsessed Category:Deceased Category:Misogynists Category:Opportunists Category:Outcast Category:Predator Category:Sadists Category:Rogues Category:Neutral Evil Category:Psychics Category:Demon Category:Torturer Category:Abusers Category:Supremacists Category:Arrogant Category:Charismatic Category:Imprisoned Category:Elderly Category:Wrathful Category:Homicidal Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Insecure Category:Hegemony Category:Undead Category:Power Hungry Category:Trickster Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Slaver Category:Paranormal Category:Game Changer Category:Necessary Evil Category:Envious Category:Kidnapper Category:Stalkers Category:Rapists Category:Egotist Category:Harbingers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Symbolic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Fragmental Category:Lover Stealers Category:Xenophobes Category:In Love Category:Monsters Category:Non-Action Category:Tragic Category:Humanoid Category:Hybrids Category:Evil from the Past Category:Successful Category:Weaklings Category:Multi-Beings Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Oppressors Category:Vandals Category:Mongers Category:Provoker Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Cowards